The Fifth Choice
by xBloodxWraithx
Summary: Shepard took to long in deciding which option was the best choice and Harbinger arrived. In an attempt to stop her Harbinger activated the crucible in a way it was not meant to be used. F!Shep/Liara


__**So I decided to post a story here. It's my first and I ask that you give constructive criticism and don't flame. This fic will explore the use of the crucible in a different way. It is said multiple times in the third game that they have no idea what it does. This will explore a fifth option. I will state right here that my Xbox is broken and i have not replayed the game in a few months and do not remember all of the lore off the top of my head so if i get something wrong unintentionally tell me. And yes this fic is AU.**

_Destroy is red,_

_Control is blue,_

_Synth is green,_

_Refusal see through._

She stood there, in front of the catalyst, attempting to decide which was the best choice. Destroy would be destroying the geth along with the reapers. After the trouble she went through stopping the war between the geth and quarians that seemed like a slap to the face. Control seemed better but what was to stop her from using it for her own gain. Power corrupts and this was limitless power. Power like that should not be held by anyone let alone her. Then synthesis. It did seem like the best choice. Taking away the reason for the reapers to be there but, just how much would they be changed.

This was to big of a decision to make. She took a deep breath and started walking. She made her decision and would stick by it. _BRRRRRRRRRR_.

Amanda stopped dread filling her body. She turned around to see thee reaper that made the noise. "Shepard." She got control of her breathing.

"Harbinger." The massive reaper floated above her looking down on the crucible. "You have entered the point where you are beyond and annoyance Shepard. You had your chance and you indecision has cost you. Now you shall be stopped."

Harbinger charged up and shot his beam at the walkway she stood on. Amanda chose to run toward the beam that signified synthesis hoping to make it in time, each shot nearly hitting her. "Enough!" The annoyance in the reaper's voice was easily heard, "If I cannot kill you I will destroy that which threatens us!"

Shepard looked behind her to see that each of his five beams were charging. When he shot the beams were aimed higher than she could see. The effects were not. The beam of energy infrond of her dissipated. The arcing electricity around the handles of the control dissapeard and the destroy generator overloaded and exploded.

"This was not what was intended." She turned back to Harbinger to see him looking up at an approaching wave of black energy. She watched as the solid wave approached and took a deep breath as it enveloped her and the giant reaper moving on through the void.

Hackett watched from his pod as Harbinger flew toward the crucible. The reaper had ambushed the protection detail the had brought the crucible through the relay. From there Harbinger and five other capital ships had made quick work of the ships. Almost no one had made it to the escape pods.

He looked up toward the Citadel and saw an odd sight. It seemed and orb of energy was expanding out of it. He watched as the Citadel disappeared behind the approaching energy. "So this is the power of the crucible." The was approached his pod and he took a breath preparing for what it might bring.

Allen Davis did not know what to expect in what seemed to be the final fight as he flew his fighter through a field a debris to attempt to lose the occulus. As he turned he saw an approaching wave of red. He closed his eyes and prayed as it went over his ship.

He completely lost all power in his ship as did the occulus behind him. He looked over the field of debris where the fleets of the races were fighting. He could see the husks of reaper capital ships floating around. Not fighting.

A smile lit his face as he cheered. They had won the reapers were dead.

In the celebrations no one looked toward the Citadel to see the depleting black energy that had only gone so far. And later they would find no body of Commander Shepard. Nor would they find Admiral Hackett in his pod.

* * *

**It is extremely short but it is only a prologue so the next chapters should be longer. Throughout the story if you have questions I'll answer them in the next chapter. ****Please give constructive criticism.**

**-Wraith**


End file.
